


Nothing’s gonna take you from my side

by elliceluella



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, just our boys being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: They don’t do this nearly enough, basking in the light like a couple of cats, so perfectly comfortable and contented they’re floating in their own bubble where everything that isn’t each other falls away in its irrelevance.





	Nothing’s gonna take you from my side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'drunk/drugged' square for my daredevil bingo card. Basically those boys are drunk on each other and the story just kinda wrote itself.
> 
> Title taken from 'Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby' by Cigarettes After Sex; because I'm medicating myself with their soft, ambient, magic sounds after the cancellation news. 
> 
> Hopefully this soothes your heart too. Not to sound like a broken record, but this fandom has been the best to explore all my firsts with, and I'm forever grateful and look forward to the many more gems this fandom has ♥

The warm yellow glow of the early evening spills into the apartment, bathing everything, including them, in gold. Foggy breathes out a contented breath and watches as dust motes dance above him in the light, lifts up one hand so his fingers join them in that quiet flurry. 

It should hurt, sprawled on the living room floor the way they are, but it doesn’t. Matt’s on his back, one arm under his head, while Foggy’s head is pillowed on Matt’s stomach. 

They don’t do this nearly enough, basking in the light like a couple of cats, so perfectly comfortable and contented they’re floating in their own bubble where everything that isn’t each other falls away in its irrelevance. 

Foggy breathes Matt in, pleased in the knowledge that Matt is doing the same. He’s warm in all the places where they touch— Matt’s hand on his stomach a gentle assurance, fingers caressing the soft skin there and drawing patterns Foggy wants to keep forever, Foggy’s arm resting just below Matt’s chest. He doesn’t tilt his head to watch the slow journey his hand makes to Matt’s scruff: simply enjoys the feel as he brushes past one nipple and the soft, shaky exhale that follows in its wake, the curve of Matt’s neck and the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, until finally, finally, he reaches his destination and gives Matt’s chin a lazy scratch. Matt groans.

Matt gives Foggy a playful squeeze right where it tickles, and Foggy shivers. “Matt,” he says, laughing, half wondering how much of a difference it is to Matt when he makes Foggy shiver versus when he makes Foggy laugh. Sometimes he wonders exactly how precise he’s been picked apart by Matt’s senses, how bare he really is when he’s laid bare before Matt. The intense exposure used to scare him a little but now it’s a thrill, low and humming in the background— tame enough to be ignored if need be, but wild enough to make his heart race when he wants it to. Over the years Foggy’s learned to content himself with his own version of studying, of  _ knowing _ Matt. He’s had ten years, but that’s not enough, a grain of sand on an infinite stretch of beach. 

Matt simply hums. Foggy knows there’s an accompanying smile, a small proud one, so he turns over and crawls up until his lips are just above Matt’s, and proceeds to thoroughly kiss it off. Matt holds him steady, both hands at his waist. They’re hot in all the places where they touch now, skin on skin, no rustle of fabric, no barriers. 

“I love you,” Matt murmurs, lets Foggy lick into his mouth in response before he pulls Foggy closer and flips them over so he’s straddling Foggy now. He lets loose a cocky grin, aware of how much Foggy loves when he does that move. Matt leans down until his face is right in Foggy’s neck and takes a sharp drag, extends that point of contact as he trails his nose across Foggy’s cheek.

“Would it be bad if we stayed here forever?” Foggy asks, as he loops his arms around Matt’s neck. “I mean, we’ve got pretty much everything we need to survive. Food, water, you, blankets, you…” He breaks off as Matt presses kisses all over his face. Matt dips his head to do the same thing to his neck, stays there for long while to breathe Foggy in again, while Foggy plays with Matt’s hair and runs his thumb along the curve of Matt’s ear. It’s Matt’s turn to shiver. 

“Not a bad idea at all,” Matt agrees, before he continues making his way down Foggy’s body.

“Ready for round two already?” Foggy asks, and is surprised to find the warm glow from before replaced by faint purple and pink streaks in the sky when he looks up. He wants this forever, but judging how fast their day has passed, forever’s starting to feel like it’s not enough. Too fleeting. It scares him.

A nip on the inside of his thigh brings him back to the moment, to Matt, eager and adoring and perfect. 

“Always,” Matt says, smiling, soft but hungry, and Foggy lets that thrill run wild in his pulse. 

They’ll take their fill of each other for as long as they have, live in those moments where it’s nothing but just them— breath and body and soul, until those moments stretch out into forevers of their own.


End file.
